ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely
Buffalo, New York, U.S. McFeely: Contra Costa County, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2004–present | alma_mater = Markus: Rutgers University McFeely: University of Notre Dame Both: University of California, Davis | known_for = Avengers: Endgame Avengers: Infinity War Captain America: Civil War The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Captain America: The Winter Soldier Thor: The Dark World The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Captain America: The First Avenger Agent Carter | spouse = Markus: }} Christopher Markus (born January 2, 1970) and Stephen McFeely (born November 12, 1969) are a duo of American screenwriters and producers. McFeely and Markus were the second and the third most successful screenwriters of all time in terms of U.S. box office receipts with a shared total gross of over $3.1 billion. However, in overall, they are the highest grossing screenwriters altogether in terms of worldwide box office with the total gross of $9.3 billion. Their best known works include ''The Chronicles of Narnia'' film franchise and especially, the mega-shared universe franchise the Marvel Cinematic Universe, having written the three Captain America films (The First Avenger, The Winter Soldier and Civil War), Thor: The Dark World, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame , which is currently the highest-grossing film of all time unadjusted for inflation. They also created ABC's Agent Carter TV series, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Life and career Christopher Markus Markus was born on January 2, 1970, in Buffalo, New York. He is the son of Budapest, Hungary-born physician Dr. Gabor Markus and registered nurse Rosemary Golebiewski Markus. He has two siblings, sisters Jennifer and Elizabeth. Markus earned a B.A. in creative writing from Rutgers University in 1991. Stephen McFeely McFeely was born on November 12, 1969, in Contra Costa County, California, and grew up in the San Francisco Bay Area. He earned a B.A. in English from the University of Notre Dame in 1991. Encountering They both met on the graduate program for creative writing at the University of California, Davis in 1994 and they were aspired to become novelists. The two "couldn't see how we could make book writing our full-time day job," McFeely said in 2011, and they turned to screenwriting instead. After earning their master's degrees in 1996, they moved to Los Angeles to pursue that career, working at such jobs as receptionist at movie production companies. After acquiring an agent, they became professional screenwriters in 1998 with an eventually unproduced script about a real-life Los Angeles murder. Interest generated from the purchased script led HBO Films to commission them to write a biographical drama about actor Peter Sellers. For The Life and Death of Peter Sellers in 2004, they won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Dramatic Special. Subsequent work on ''The Chronicles of Narnia'' film franchise set them up for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As of at least April 2012, Markus is married to Claire Saunders. Filmography Film credits Television credits *''Agent Carter'' (creators, writers, producers) (2015–2016) References External links * * *Christopher Markus biography at Turner Classic Movies *Stephen McFeely biography at Turner Classic Movies Category:American screenwriters Category:Living people Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Filmmaking duos Category:Screenwriting duos Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) McFeely, Stephen M